


Not deemed appropriate

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Professor Burbage (Professor Cuthbert Binns/Charity Burbage) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Oh?
Relationships: Cuthbert Binns/Charity Burbage
Series: Professor Burbage (Professor Cuthbert Binns/Charity Burbage) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127699





	Not deemed appropriate

Our story starts in the history of magic classroom. Professor Cuthbert Binns is talking to his girlfriend, Charity Burbage about their relationship.

Charity asked, "What's wrong, Bert?" 

Cuthbert muttered, "Everything. I spoke to Professor Dumbledore about, um, us and while he is of the opinion that it doesn't matter about our significant age difference or that you're a human and I'm a ghost, he said that others don't see it as appropriate."

Charity scowled. "Ugh, there are always people like that. You point me in their direction and I'll convince them otherwise."

Cuthbert sighed. "No threatening anyone, dear."

Charity frowned. "Aw, but that always works best."

Cuthbert told her, "Look, you just ignore the haters and I'll do my best to do likewise."


End file.
